


Trust

by atlanteanwhovian



Series: SGA10 [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen, SGA10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlanteanwhovian/pseuds/atlanteanwhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She trusts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #1: Trust.

Ronon looks like he could easily snap her in two without even trying. And although he is a fighter; they both are, she thinks as she parries his attack and strikes back, she believes that he will not seriously harm her. Not on purpose, at least.

Teyla trusts him.


End file.
